Savior
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Dedicated to YaoiShoujo. On Valentine's Day, Yuugi turns down every invitation given to him by a friend to go out. Instead, he remains in his room and allows his depression from loneliness wash over him. Much less emo than it sounds. Don't judge a book by


Since my present for my wonderful girlfriend will be late(my fault:sob:), I have decided to write her a fanfic; so she could _at least_ have a little something from her dim-witted hikari on Valentine's Day. I LOVE YOU, HEATHER!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights, series (or anything, really) of YGO.

**Please Pay Attention! No matter how "difficult" this gets** (this is mainly for Heather) **PLEASE keep reading! Don't stop because it is depressing!**

"Yuugi, do you want to do something today?" Bakura asked. Yuugi smiled to himself, keeping his eyes focused on the far wall of his room with the receiver held to his ear.

"Nah." The small duelist replied. "I can't."

"Why not?" Bakura asked. "Do you have a secret admirer you have to tail all day? It's Valentine's Day. You could come with me and Malik to the mall and then to see a movie."

"No thanks." Yuugi laughed. "Malik would take us to see some gory vampire movie." Sighing heavily, Yuugi could hear his friend roll his eyes as he agreed.

"Yeah. He's been raving about this new one; heard of it? It's called _Blood Killers III_." Yuugi shuddered.

"I saw a trailer for that last night with Jonouchi. It looks gross. And I'm not even that bad with blood."

"Yes, well, Malik is Malik." Yuugi laughed and nodded his head.

"Hai. Well... I should let you go, then."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Bakura asked. "I mean, I don't want you alone on Valentine's Day." The sparkle in his amethyst eyes fading to a dull light, Yuugi nodded his head.

"Wakateru(I know). Thanks. I'll be alright. Have a great time." After hanging up with his friend, Yuugi leaned his small body against the wall. Resting the back of his head against the face, he looked sorrowful as he gazed at the rough-patched ceiling above him. _I know they want to protect me. They know I am hurt; all of them do. They don't think I can be okay because you're gone. _

Walking over to the far side of the room, Yuugi leaned over to look out the window. The day was beautiful; the sun was shining it's brilliant light across the pale innocent color of the snow. The rays falling through the window pane; the prism image of a rainbow dancing on his carpet; the calming noise of the soft wind as it brushed its fingers across the bare branches. The clouds circled above him, creating still and yet never changing pictures in their mysterious forms. Yuugi watched through all the natural beauty that was present before him. He could not help but find loneliness in the welcome; to feel nothing within the creation. Sliding away from the window, Yuugi moved to his chair in the corner. Curling up into a tight ball the small boy sat, motionless. At first, he did nothing but stare into space; then his head began to shake. It was nothing at first, but it soon became more vigorous; more determined.

"Stop...!" He pleaded to the silence. "Please don't make me. I can't!" Tears spilled from his eyes as he continued to fight against the pain that overwhelmed him; fighting the voices that told him what to do. "I can't do it. Please don't make me." Yuugi's situation was quite unlike schizophrenia. He was not truly hearing voices in his mind; the only thing he did hear were his own thoughts and feelings telling him to express his hidden emotion.

Calming down, Yuugi's body no longer fought against the pain. Shaking in his chair, Yuugi pulled his legs even closer to his chest; a feeble attempt to protect himself. _I need you to save me. Please... please come and take me away. I can not get through this without you..._

As his body started to relax and became more at ease, Yuugi's legs slowly fell to the edge of the chair. Still shrouded in quiet, the small Duel Monsters champion could hear nothing but the pounding of his own breaking heart. The tears started to harden on his cheeks as minute after minute passed.

_Why did I try to fool myself that I could live like this... to love you so much and never able to let you know just how deeply. I need you back in my life. I need you by my side..._

So much time passed when Yuugi sat in silence, undisturbed by another being. He did not even notice the change of time until the sky outside the window began to darken. He could hear some of the neighbors outside coming home from a long day out. Yuugi sat in his room, motionless, waiting for the voice of someone familiar; a voice that would erase all his pain and fears. One that would calm his every anxiety without even having to try.

Yet as the minutes slipped by, no such voice came to his aid. There was no cliché parking of the car before the predictable footsteps leading up the walkway to open the door and call out: "Honey, I'm home." The house remained empty. Yuugi's room remained empty. The only thing that seemed to fill a void in that house was the lead feeling of his heart; the knowledge that, no matter how much he wished for it, the one person he longed to hear would never come to his side.

Tears found their way to the surface once again, sliding down his cheeks in torrents. Clutching each hand to the side of the chair, Yuugi lifted up his head and screamed to the darkness; screamed in an attack against the silence that was so loud, his eardrums rang with the noise. Sobbing, Yuugi's chest heaved with a shortage of breath. As he continued to hypervenalate, his vision became blacker... darker... surrendering to the blackness of the room. "PHARAOH!" He cried.

"Yuugi... Yuugi! Hikari, please wake up!"

The urgency and fear in the voice forced Yuugi to open his eyes. Panicking, he realized that he could not move his arms or legs. Struggling to break free, Yuugi cried out, "What's wrong with me?"

A hint of laughter was heard as that same voice replied: "You're alright. You're just wrapped in the blankets." Yet the laughter was a false action; the voice rang of fear and concern although it was well hidden. Looking down, Yuugi saw the reality in this. His emotions started to calm down enough to allow him to survey his surroundings. He was no longer engulfed in darkness. The sunlight beat through the window, shining it's light onto the carpeted floor.

"Wa... was it a dream?" Yuugi asked.

"I'm sure it was more like a nightmare. You really had me scared there, Yuugi." A hand reached out and its fingers brushed lightly against Yuugi's heated forehead. At this contact, Yuugi's eyes rose to meet his companion. Atemu sat on the edge of the bed, his crimson eyes swimming with distress. Vividly recalling the events of the dream, several tears slid from Yuugi's eyes and traveled to the bedsheet. Without a warning, the small duelist threw his arms around the waist of his pharaoh and sobbed loudly into his lap.

"I was s-s-so scared, Atemu!" The small boy weeped. "You were gone...! And I was sitting alone in the room and... and..."

"Shh," Atemu whispered, trying to hold back his own tears as he consoled his small aibou. "It's alright now, Yuugi. I'm here, and I am not leaving your side. I swear." Yuugi's sobs continued for several more minutes. His short screams echoed throughout their tiny shared room as he released all the fear he had felt. Even if it had been a dream, the experience was too real to simply shove aside.

After the smaller boy stopped crying, he laid back in the bed, limp and drained of any energy he would have had. Atemu stuck to his word and never left his hikari's side. Holding his hand tightly, he gently rubbed Yuugi's palm and lower arm with his soft fingertips. The pharaoh never discontinued his comforting touch; knowing that that was the one thing that could calm his aibou down when he was upset. Their eyes remained locked as they passed the silent moments together.

"Atemu?" When Yuugi finally spoke again, his voice was hurt from his sobbing.

"Hmm?"

"You... you're not really gone, are you?" Yuugi asked. Smiling softly, Atemu shook his head in response.

"No, hikari. I am not gone."

Sitting up slowly in his bed, Yuugi studied Atemu while the pharaoh watched him with slightly amused curiosity. Without a hint as to his actions, Yuugi leaned closer and pressed his lips against Atemu's. Surprised, the older one did not have enough time to react. Taking several seconds to regain his senses, Atemu kissed his koi back. Taking his right hand from Yuugi's wrist, he rose it to gently caress his aibou's cheek. Allowing his emotions to conquer the sitation, Atemu kissed Yuugi deeply, conveying his feelings of love and security to his still shaken lover. Yuugi pulled himself even deeper into the kiss, moving his body close enough to relax into the curvature of his pharaoh's chest. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yuugi's small body and held him tightly. Even after their kiss had broken apart, that hold still remained.

Resting his head against his boyfriend's chest, Yuugi whispered: "Atemu... in my dream..."

"Yeah?"

"There was something that I needed to tell you. Something that my mind kept telling me to say, but I refused to." Curiosity taking the better of him, Atemu pulled away enough to look at his aibou.

"What was it?

Flushing, Yuugi's amiable smile painted itself across his lips as he leaned closer once more to whisper in Atemu's ear. "I love you."

Atemu closed his eyes and turned his face away from Yuugi. Biting his lower lip, he felt a shiver run down his spine; like a pianist sliding their fingers along each key on the piano in a swift movement. Bending closer, Yuugi's voice rang with concern as he said quietly: "Pharaoh... what's wrong?" Although he did not intend to, the small duelist sounded heartbroken at his koi's reaction; as if Atemu was ashamed to hear such a phrase. On the contrary, Atemu hid his face to keep his hikari from seeing him blush. Beaming, Atemu turned back and kissed Yuugi once more. His tongue slid out and savored the sensation of Yuugi's soft lips.

"I love you, too." Atemu spoke quietly, his voice barely audible. Knowing his aibou liked to hear him say those words, Atemu smiled and repeated them. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Holding the small boy tightly to his body, he breathed in the familiar scent that always sent his heart pounding. Yuugi was too happy to speak. The only thing he could do was hold on to the man he loved as tears of joy leaked from his eyes.

_Owari_

...Well, besides the cliché-ed ending, does everyone like it? Yes? No? Anything? Please review. I think I did a pretty good job, except now I can add 'depressed' to my exhaustion. xD It is not much of a lovey-dovey Valentine's Day gift. Sorry about that. I just started writing, and the story just went from there. I LOVE YOU, HEATHER!


End file.
